Sell CVVs Sell Card dumps(101,201) valid-fresh live 100
by Sellcvvgoodquality
Summary: I selling cvv , Bank Login , Acc paypal , Tranfer Wu High Balance Good. Dumps Track 1/2 with Pin USA CANADIAN EURO (BIG BASE US HERE) And I need Good Buyer For Business Long Time With Me I Work prestige and honesty . I Sure you will happy if business with me Sell cvv fresh -fast and good who need... Email: Yahoo: ll ICQ :666955227


**Hello All Customer **  
**I selling cvv , Bank Login , Acc paypal , Tranfer Wu High Balance Good**  
**And I need Good Buyer For Business Long Time With Me**  
**Sell cvv fresh -fast and good who need...**  
**Please contact me: **  
**Email: **  
**Yahoo: **  
**ICQ :666955227**  
**I am Online 24/24**  
**==Dumps + Pin / Track 1&2 : **  
*****Usa:101 **  
**- Visa Classic, MasterCard Standart =45$**  
**- Visa Gold | Platinum | Business, MasterCard Gold | Platinum = 50$**  
**- American Express - $50 ( WITHOUT SID )**  
**- Discover = $50 **  
***** Canada: 101 201 **  
**- Visa Classic, MasterCard Standart = 45$**  
**- Visa Gold | Platinum | Business, MasterCard Gold | Platinum = 50$ **  
***** EU, UK: 101 201 **  
**- Classic/Standart = 60$**  
**- Gold/Platinum = 70$**  
**- Business/Signature/Purchase/Corporate/World = 100$ **  
***** Other countries: 101 201 **  
**- MasterCard| Visa Classic = 50$**  
**- Visa Gold|Platinum|Corporate|Signature|Business = 70$ **  
***** ASIA/AUSTRALIA/Exotic: 101 201 121 **  
**- MasterCard| Visa Classic = $50**  
**- Visa Gold|Platinum|Corporate|Signature|Business = $70 **  
**- I will check good balance before sent **  
**- Track1=5232556061018719WYATT/ROBERTSON1007101171410000271 000000**  
**- Track2=5232556061018719=10071011000042400000**  
**- pin: 5678,5432,5187,5505,and much pin othe**  
**==Sell Cvv (Very Good and Fresh , Work 100%) : **  
*** List cvv i have and price i have : **  
**- - **  
**- Us (Visa,Master) = 4$ per 1 **  
**- Us (Amex,Dis) = 6$ per 1 **  
**- Us Bin 10$ , US Dob 15$ **  
**- Us fullz info = 18$ per 1 **  
**- - **  
**- Uk (Visa,Master) = 10$ per 1 **  
**- Uk (Amex,Dis) = 12$ per 1 **  
**- Uk Bin 12$ , UK Dob 15$ **  
**- Uk fullz info = 25$ per 1 **  
**- - **  
**- Ca (Visa,Master) = 10$ per 1 **  
**- Ca (Amex,Dis) = 15$ per 1 **  
**- Ca Bin 12$ , CA Dob 15$ **  
**- Ca fullz info = 25$ per 1 **  
**- - **  
**- Au (Visa,Master) = 14$ per 1 **  
**- Au (Amex,Dis) = 16$ per 1 **  
**- Au Bin 15$ , AU Dob 20$ **  
**- Au fullz info = 25$ per 1 **  
**- - **  
**- Eu (Visa,Master) = 15$ per 1 **  
**- Eu (Amex,Dis) = 18$ per 1 **  
**- Eu Bin 20$ , AU Dob 25$ **  
**- Eu fullz info = 30$ per 1 **  
**- - **  
**- Italy = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Spain = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Denmark = 20$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Sweden = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- France = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Germany = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Ireland = 12$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Mexico = 12$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Asia = 12$ per 1 (fullz info = 25$) **  
**- Middle East = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 30$)**  
**-Switherland = 18$ per 1 (fullz info = 35$)**  
**-New zeland = 18$ per 1 (fullz info = 35$)**  
**- Slovakia = 18$ per 1 (fullz info = 35$)**  
**- Netherlands = 15$ per 1 (fullz info = 30$)**

**- And many country orther...let me know if have i will sell for you. **  
**all cvv very good and fresh , work 100% with hight balance. **  
**will change if cvv not good or dont work. **  
**===BANK LOGIN and TRANFER BANK===**  
** (COUNTRY : US,UK,CA,EU,ASIAN...) **  
**- Bank Us : ( HALIFAX,BOA,CHASE,Wells Fargo...) **  
**. Balance 6000$ = 500$ **  
**. Balance 8000$ = 600$ **  
**. Balance 12000$ = 800$ **  
**. Balance 15000$ = 1000$ **  
**. Balance 20000$ = 1200$ **  
**- Bank UK : ( LLOYDS TSB,BARCLAYS,Standard Chartered,HSBC...) **  
**. Balance 10000 GBP = 700$ **  
**. Balance 12000 GBP = 800$ **  
**. Balance 16000 GBP = 900$ **  
**. Balance 20000 GBP = 1400$ **  
**. Balance 30000 GBP = 1600$ **  
**- You can contact me for more and many Bank Logins you need. **  
**- Have all details for login and I can transfer balance to your account if you want **  
**Bank To Bank Transfer To Any Usa Bank **  
**Bank To Bank Transfer To Any Uk Bank **  
**Bank To Bank Transfer To Any Euro Country Bank **  
**Amount To Pay For That Depend On Amount You Want To Transfer **  
**- chat with me for know more details: (Yahoo Messenger : ) **  
**===[PAYPAL ACCOUNT] and [TRANFER PAYPAL]===**  
**-Sell Paypal with pass email = 100 $ / paypal**  
**-Sell Paypal don't have pass email = 80 $ / Paypal**  
**-Sell Visa Debit US : 120$**  
**-Sell Paypal Veritified with balance 3000$ = 200$**  
**-Sell Paypal Veritified with balance 8000$ = 400$**  
**-Sell Paypal Veritified with balance 15000$= 800$**  
**- [SOFTWARE ORDER BALANCE] : 800$**

**( Email address + PayPal password ) fullz infomation **  
**- I always check the balance and details before selling **  
**===Business rule==**  
**1. With me I never give test free, not trust don't contact **  
**2. Payment first...it's my rules work... **  
**3. I always check and update new cvv good and fresh every day **  
**4. I will change cvv if not good or dont work **  
**5. If you buy over 20 stuff, I will discount for you **  
**6. I only accept payment with Westernunion (WU) , ( PM ) and wedmoney ( WMZ )**  
**7. Hope you are best customer and we can to work a long time business **  
**- Yahoo Messenger : **  
**- E-mail : **  
**-ICQ:666955227**  
**~~~~ Thanks all read my post ... hope to see you soon ~~~~**


End file.
